


World building / info for Hogwarts Mcyt Au

by orphan_account



Series: Hogwarts Mcyt Au (Skephalo centric) [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Enemies to Lovers, Hogwarts, Hogwarts AU, Other, mcyt - Freeform, school au, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Characters and their houses. Will be updating with new info every now and then :) check out the next part which is year 1
Relationships: Karlnap - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship, skephalo - Relationship
Series: Hogwarts Mcyt Au (Skephalo centric) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032951
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	World building / info for Hogwarts Mcyt Au

Characters (currently, more will be added)

Darryl/Badboyhalo/Bad -Hufflepuff  
Zak/Skeppy -Slytherin  
Clay/Dream -Slytherin  
Nick/Sapnap -Gryffindor  
George/Georgenotfound -Ravenclaw  
Karl Jacobs -Hufflepuff  
George/Spifey/Geo -Hufflepuff  
Arran/Vurb -Gryffindor  
Harvey/TapL -Ravenclaw  
Jacob/Zelk/Zelkam -Slytherin  
Anthony/Antfrost/Ant -Ravenclaw  
Link/Red velvet/Red -Gryffindor  
Finn/Jude/F1nn/F1nn5ter -Gryffindor  
Mega/MegaPVP -Slytherin  
Wilbur soot -Hufflepuff Prefect  
Niki/Nihachu -Hufflepuff Prefect  
Eret -Slytherin Prefect  
Schlatt- Slytherin Prefect  
Joel/Smallishbeans -Ravenclaw Prefect  
Scott/Smajor/Dangthatsalongname -Ravenclaw Prefect  
Lizzie/Ldshadowlady -Gryffindor Prefect  
Oli/Orion sound -Gryffindor Prefect 

Teachers (more needed)

Fundy -Transfiguration Teacher  
Grian - Charms Teacher  
Dave/Technoblade/Techno/Big T -DaDa Teacher  
Phil/Philza -Flying Teacher/ Quidditch Coach  
Dan/DanTDM - History of Magic Teacher

Characters that will be added once a year or two goes by. More will be added...  
[Their houses are a secret hehe]

Tommy/Tommyinnit -??  
Toby/Tubbo -??  
TimeDeo -??  
Quackity -??  
Purpled -??

Jack Manifold -??

Feel free to Suggest more characters in the comments :)


End file.
